Prompt Game (Abhirika)
by Raven'sCAT
Summary: HElp me get over my writer's block for this pairing. Send me a quote from inside and I'll write you a short one-shot. :D
1. Chapter 1

Help me get over my writer's block for Abhirika :) Send me a number from below and I'll write you a short one shot with that quote. Leave the number in the reviews and I'll get on it. :P

1\. "Don't you say that… not you"  
2\. "I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat"  
3\. "Make me"  
4\. "Is that my shirt?"  
5\. "If you walk out that door… don't you ever come back"  
6\. "Don't you die on me"  
7\. "Please… just leave me alone"  
8\. "I can't keep fighting like this"  
9\. "I need you"  
10\. "Where were you when I needed you?"  
11\. "Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!"  
12\. "I just want you to be happy"  
13\. "It's time to say goodbye"  
14\. "Please…stay…"  
15\. "I don't want to hurt you"  
16\. "Just shut up and kiss me"  
17\. "Ignore me, I didn't see anything"  
18\. "I wish I could stop loving you"  
19\. "I'm scared"  
20\. "I'll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me"  
21\. "You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?"  
22\. "I can't do this without you"  
23\. "Love is stupid"  
24\. "I trusted you"  
25\. "No, please don't!"  
26\. "I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed!"  
27\. "I'm with you okay? Always"  
28\. "I thought you loved me"  
29\. "I told you this would happen"  
30\. "What? You think you're the only one suffering?"  
31\. "You're alive?!"  
32\. "Don't you try and pin this on me!"  
33\. "Why are you like this?"  
34\. "If you really love me, you'll let me go"  
35\. "Why are you looking at me like that"  
36\. "I hate you"  
37\. "Because I love you god damn it!"  
38\. "Oh well good for you"  
39\. "I'm not gonna keep having this conversation"  
40\. "I could hold you forever"  
41\. "Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again"  
42\. "This is hard for me too"  
43\. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me"  
44\. "Close your eyes"  
45\. "Will you marry me?"  
46\. "I'm in love…shit"  
47\. "Go on, I dare you"  
48\. "Kiss me."  
49\. "I'd rather die"  
50\. "Please… I need you"

Prompt game taken from tumblr.


	2. 35Why are you looking at me like that

Okay so, I didn't think I would get so many reviews within the first night but I did so I'm gonna go in the order I received them and some of you have asked for two and I'll write the first one first and the other one will be added to the end of the list. It may take a while but I'll get to them all eventually. Some of you also asked for the same ones as others so that's why you might see it quicker. Thanks for continuing to support me even though I've been absent for a while.

Also, fair warning some of these may not have a happy ending and many of them will be very short. This is just to get my creative juices flowing.

 **Alright this one is from Guest and they chose 35 – "Why are you looking at me like that?"**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tarika hisses out.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life." Abhijeet whispers back.

"Abhijeet, we're in the middle of almost dying and that is what you're thinking?" Tarika says, rolling her eyes. She peeps up from their hiding spot and tries to see if she could find a way to get them out of there since they were in the center of the attacks. A bullet goes flying over her head and she quickly ducks back down.

"Oh, relax. We aren't gonna die." Abhijeet says. "Cover me?"

Tarika nods and shoots in the general direction of where the bullets were coming from.

Abhijeet takes the chance and runs to another cover spot. He fires and takes down two of the others. Tarika runs and skids to a stop beside him. She shoots and also takes down two members of the gang. Just then they hear even more shots and then everything goes quiet.

"Abhijeet? Tarika?!" Daya's voice rings out.

Abhijeet smiles and turns to look at Tarika. "I told you we weren't gonna die." He says.

"Oh shut up." She retorts, standing up and coming out of their cover spot.

Abhijeet smirks and follows her out.

 **~FIN~**

 **And there you have it. First request done. I hope you liked it Guest. Also, if you have a prompt you wanna give me. Go ahead in the reviews or you can PM me. Don't be shy. :)**


	3. 46 - I'm in love shit

This one is for Drizzle1460, thank you for your kind words 3

 **#46 – "I'm in love… shit."**

Abhijeet watches as Tarika hustles around in the lab. Dr. Salunkhe was off today and Tarika had to handle everything. She was doing a damn good job keeping it in control though. That was the thing he most admires about her. Her ability to keep it cool even in the most stressful situations.

"Tarika? You need some help?" Daya asks.

"Nah Daya, I'm okay. Thank you. Just gimme 5 minutes and the results of the body should be in." She responds.

Daya nods, "No problem."

Daya turns to look at Abhijeet and notices he was still as a statue just watching Tarika with heart eyes. He nudges him hard with his elbow and Abhijeet nearly topples over from the force of it.

"Whaat?!" He asks, annoyed that he was disturbed from watching the most beautiful person he had seen.

"Have some decency, Abhi. Quit ogling. We all know you love her but show some shame." Daya retorts.

Muskaan giggles behind her hand.

Abhijeet's eyes go wide as he realizes something.

"What?" Daya asks, suddenly concerned at the surprise on his best friend's face.

"I'm in love… shit!" He says still watching Tarika who was busy working and not paying any attention to the cops in her lab.

Muskaan laughs louder and Daya smiles.

"Are you only now realizing this?" He asks.

"What do you mean 'only now realizing'?" Abhijeet asks angrily.

"We've known your feelings for her before you even acknowledged them, sir." Muskaan says.

Abhijeet just looks bewildered and Daya and Muskaan smile at each other.

 **~FIN~**

Prompt number 46 done. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. 43 - squeeze my hand if you can hear me

This is for Priya.

 **~ # 43 – "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me" ~**

Tarika's eyes are on Abhijeet's bruised up body. He looks pale and lifeless laying on the hospital bed. He's hooked up onto so many machines and the steady thumping of his heart, echoing into the otherwise silent room, is the only thing letting her know he's still alive.

She told him not to go in without backup. She told him to wait for Daya and the rest of his team but he didn't listen.

"Why didn't you listen, baby? Why?" Her eyes are filled with unshed tears. "Why don't you understand that when you risk your life like that you are also risking mine and your best friend's, who considers you an older brother. What would we do without you?" She chokes out. She takes his hand into her smaller one, gripping it tightly.

The doctor told her that they weren't sure when he would wake up. It could be days, weeks, months, even years. She held onto her façade and sent Daya home to freshen up, telling him she was fine. She wasn't fine. She wanted to kill Abhijeet for what he was putting them through, but she loves him too much.

The tears finally slip down her flawless cheeks and onto their joined hands.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, baby. Please. I need you." She cries out.

She waited for a minute but to her it felt like an eternity. When she was about to give up and pull her hand back, Abhijeet squeezes her hand lightly.

Her eyes shoot up to Abhijeet's face in surprise.

"Abhijeet? Baby?"

Abhijeet blinks open his eyes and turns his head to look at her. He gives her a smile and Tarika slaps his shoulder.

"Ow!" He winces, voice rough from disuse.

"That's for scaring me." She says angrily. "And for not listening to me."

"I'm sorry, I deserved that." He says.

"Yeah, you did." She says, rolling her eyes fondly and leaning up to kiss his forehead. "I'll get the doctor."

He nods.

 **~FIN~**

Bonus with short one-shots is that I can get them out quickly for you :P


	5. 48 - Kiss me

This is for the two guests who wanted the same one.

 **~ #48 – "Kiss me" ~**

Undercover Abhirika –

"I don't like this." Tarika whispers out harshly. "We're gonna get caught."

"Shh, relax. We won't." Abhijeet says as he peeps around the corner of the building.

They were trying to sneak into the club from the back, since they were denied access from the front.

They get close to the back door but before they could do anything they hear the door opening.

"Shit! Quick, kiss me!" Tarika says reaching up and running her hands through Abhijeet's hair, making it look messy.

"Wha…" Before Abhijeet could finish Tarika grabs him by the lapels of his coat and pulls him close. She presses her lips to his and Abhijeet lets out a startled gasp. He grabs onto Tarika's waist to steady himself. He presses harder against her and she leans up against the wall, sliding one leg up his side and hooking it around his hip.

Abhijeet uses his hand grips her leg, holding her up. He works his lips over hers and she captures his bottom lip between her teeth, softly pulling at it.

Abhijeet moans into her mouth and they hear a loud clearing of the throat.

They startle, pulling apart. They look up the stairs towards the door and see that it's Daya, smiling evilly.

Abhijeet blushes a bright red and Tarika smirks.

"We thought you were one of them. We needed an excuse." Abhijeet says, fumbling through his words.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure." Daya says. "C'mon. We've got a case to solve." He says, gesturing inside.

 **~FIN~**


	6. 49 - I'd rather die

Okay guys, turns out I fucked up and I started with the bottom of the first page and didn't realize that I had gotten so many that there two other pages before that. So, I'm gonna go back to those ones and it's now apparently out of order cause I'm an idiota.

Anyways, so this one is for Cid duo fan, sorry I missed ya bud.

 **~ #49 – "I'd rather die" ~**

"I'd rather die, than go to that place." Abhijeet says.

"Oh, c'mon. Quit being a baby, Abhijeet." Tarika says as pulls on her heels.

"Hey! I am not being a baby!" Abhijeet says indignantly. "I just don't like these stupid parties and ties. They make me suffocate."

He was dressed in a crisp white shirt with a black suit. The said suffocating tie was around his neck, a beautiful plum colour that matched Tarika's dress.

Tarika rolls her eyes and walks over to him. She grabs the tie and pulls him closer with it.

"I'll give you a reward once we get back." She whispers out against his lips.

"Oh yeah? What kind of reward?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"Anything you want, baby." She responds.

He smiles, "Hmm. This is why I love you." He says.

She smiles back, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Alright. Now let's go." She says, grabbing his tie and doing it for him.

Abhijeet sighs but follows her out of the house nonetheless, excited for when they got back.

 **~FIN~**

Okay last one for today. I'm done now. I'll do some more tomorrow. :P


	7. 2 - I know its 3 in the morning but

I know I said I would give you more the next day but it's me so it didn't happen. Sorry. Anyways…

This is for UndoubtedlyTheWine.

 **~ #2 – "I know it's three in the morning, but I can't find my cat." ~**

Tarika wanderers around her apartment debating whether she should go disturb her cute neighbour who lived across the hall.

"I really need to find my cat. I can't just let her wander around alone." She justifies to herself as she steps out of her apartment and walks over to the door across from her. She takes a breath and lightly knocks on the door. She waits a couple minutes, just as she's about to turn away the door opens.

The guy standing on the other side yawns and runs a hand through his ruffled hair.

"I know it's three in the morning, but I can't find my cat. You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?" She blurts out, turning a pretty shade of red.

The guy stares at her for a minute before turning away and walking back into his apartment.

Tarika frowns but before she can say anything he comes back with a fluffy pile of fur. He holds her out and looks at Tarika.

"This yours?" He asks, voice gruff from sleep. "She wandered into my apartment last night and I was going to go out and ask people this morning, but I guess you got to me first." He says.

Tarika nods and takes her from him.

"Thank you for looking after her. I was so worried." She says.

"Yeah of course. No problem." He smiles at her warmly.

"Uhm, I'll let you get back to sleep now. Sorry for disturbing you." Tarika says.

"Maybe you could make it up to me with a coffee?" He asks, hesitant.

She looks at him for a second before smiling and giving a nod.

"Yeah, sure." She says.

"I'm Abhijeet, by the way."

"Tarika."

"Goodnight Tarika ji. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nods and turns away, going back to her own apartment.

 **~FIN~**


	8. 2(2) I know its 3 in the morning but

Also, since you guys know I'm an idiot and disappear for months I forgot I already wrote for this prompt and wrote another one. So here have to similar stories that are completely different. Sorry for disappearing even though I said I wouldn't.

 **~ #2 – "I know it's three in the morning, but I can't find my cat." ~**

Abhijeet paces around his apartment for at least an hour wondering what the hell to do.

"Ugh, it's not like she's gonna bite." Abhijeet says out loud.

'She might. Could be kinky.' Abhijeet's brain supplies, unhelpfully.

He shakes that thought out of his head and heads out the door. He's asked his neighbor on his right side and now he just had to ask his neighbor on the left.

The thing was, that she was freakin gorgeous and every time Abhijeet went around her he turned into a blubbering mess.

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, man up Abhijeet. You got this." He gives himself a pep talk before he knocked on his neighbor's door.

A couple minutes Abhijeet was contemplating turning back when he heard the door unlock.

A confused and sleep rumpled Tarika opened the door.

"What?" She asks.

"I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat." Abhijeet says.

An amused smile plays on Tarika's face.

"Hang on a minute." Tarika says.

Abhijeet nods dumbly. Tarika disappears leaving the door slightly open.

Was he supposed to wait here or follow her in? Before he could do anything Tarika comes back with Abhijeet's cat snuggled against her chest.

"She came through the balcony. I was going to wait till morning to return her but y'know…" She smiles at him.

He takes his cat from her who swipes at him for taking her from Tarika's warmth. He hisses out in pain and Tarika lets out a giggle.

"Uh, thanks. Uhm sorry for waking you." Abhijeet says, blushing.

"You wanna make it up to me?" She asks.

"Huh? Yeah, of course."

"You can take me out for coffee tomorrow." She says.

"Uh, yeah, of course. Does 1 work?" He asks trying to hide his excitement.

"Sounds good. Good night." She says, closing the door.

"Good night." Abhijeet says to the closed door.

His cat swipes at him again, struggling against his grip.

"Yeah, I know. I wanna be in her embrace too." Abhijeet says.

His cat just meows thoughtfully as if she understood him.


	9. 3 - Make me

I'M BACKKK, or at least for a little while.

 **~ #3 – "Make Me" ~**

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tarika yells out.

"Really? So I didn't just see some guy rubbing up against you?" Abhijeet asks, yelling back.

"Abhi are you fucking serious?! I'm working a case and you're a fucking asshole." Tarika spits out.

"You're working a case?" Abhijeet asks, fight draining out of him.

"Yes, you dumbass."

"Shit, I'm sorry. Did I blow your cover?" He asks.

"No you're fine, but seriously?! You think I would do that to do?" Tarika asks.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot." Abhijeet says, stepping closer to Tarika and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, you fucking are." She responds, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, shut up." Abhijeet says, rolling his eyes.

"Make me." She whispers out.

Abhijeet does. He presses his lips against hers and she smiles at her boyfriend who has a jealous streak.

~FIN~


	10. 12 - I just want you to be happy

Don't whine. I know it's short but at least its something.

 **~ # 12 – "I just want you to be happy" ~**

"I'm broken. I'm can't give you what you need." Abhijeet says.

"I don't care. You are what I need." Tarika responds.

"I just want you to be happy." Abhijeet sobs out.

"You are my happiness, Abhijeet. I love you." Tarika whispers back.

"I love you too."

~ FIN~


	11. 7 - Please Just leave me alone

:P Hope you're still enjoying these. Also don't blame me for making them sad. Y'all are the ones who picked these sad ass prompts.

 **~ # 7 – "Please… just leave me alone." ~**

"Tarika, please, just listen to me." Abhijeet says.

"I don't want to hear anything!" She yells out.

"Tarika! Please! I promise it's not what you think."

"I don't want to hear it Abhijeet! It's best you don't talk to be right now. I'm too mad. It's not a good idea. Give me space."

"Baby, please."

"Please… just leave me alone." Tarika whispers.

Abhijeet stops and looks at her. He sighs feeling defeated. He nods and walks out the door.

Tarika collapses on her knees and lets the tears flow.

~ FIN ~


	12. 24 - I trusted you

You can tell how my mood is right now from these.

ALSO MEN ALSO GET TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF, ITS NOT ONLY WOMEN. THIS IS JUST A GLIMPSE OF THAT. Trigger warning.

~ #24 "I trusted you" ~

"I can't believe you!" Tarika yells out.

Abhijeet just hangs his head. He knew what he had done and there was nothing he could say that would justify what he had done.

He had slept with Mia and admittedly he was drunk, but that didn't excuse what he had done.

"I'm sorry." He whispers out.

"You're sorry? That's not gonna cut it! I trusted you and you took that trust and rubbed it into the ground."

"I know. I'm not going to justify myself but I am truly sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Cut the crap Abhijeet. We are done. Get out."

Abhijeet doesn't argue. He deserves this. He nods and heads for the door.

"That's it?" Tarika asks as he leaves.

He stops and turns around with questioning eyes.

"You're not gonna fight for us? You're just gonna hear it and leave?" Tarika asks.

"Wh..what?"

"Was that all I was worth?" Tarika asks.

"No! Baby of course not! I love you! I never meant to hurt you and never meant for it to happen." Abhijeet exclaims out.

"I saw the video Abhijeet, Daya found it and showed me. I saw her mix something into your drink and I saw her take you to the back. She did this. Not you. Yet here you are taking the blame and the fault."

"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't remember what happened that night and I didn't want to lie to you."

Tarika pulls him into a hug.

"I love you Abhijeet, and I'm not going to blame you for someone else taking advantage of you baby." Tarika says.

Abhijeet lets out a sob and buries his face into Tarika's neck.

"I love you. I don't deserve you." Abhijeet mumbles out against her neck.

"Yes, you do." Tarika says rubbing his back.

~ FIN ~


	13. 47 - Go on, I dare you

Heeyyoooo, I'm back bitches, I have lost count of who has requested what at this point but we're gonna go with it. Hope y'all still love me. Also go read the one before this. I'm really proud of that one. I think there needs to be more discussion and awareness on that topic.

~ #47 – "Go on, I dare you." ~

"You're seriously gonna do it?" Abhijeet asks.

"Yep."

"You are gonna go over there and kiss that guy?" Abhijeet asks.

"Yes."

"Fine, go on, I dare you." Abhijeet says, not thinking she has the balls.

Tarika looks at him and he smirks at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, make it good." He winks at her. Holding up his drink to cheers her.

She slams her own drink down on the bar table behind Abhijeet.

She confidently walks over to the guy they were talking about and turns him around. He looks at her in confusion. She leans up and presses her lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip as she pulled back, making sure Abhijeet saw.

"Fuck." Abhijeet whispers to himself in awe, adjusting his now tight pants.


	14. Don't You Say That Not You

I is still here… **dying** but still here…

 **#1 – "Don't you say that… not you"**

"Tarika, you're suspended until we dig into this further." Dr. Salunkhe says.

"Sir? Are you seriously suspecting me?" She asks.

"I have no other choice, Tarika. All the evidence is pointing towards you." He says.

Tarika's eyes fill with tears, "I understand." She whispers.

Slowly one by one, they all leave the forensic lab. All except Abhijeet.

She looks up at him.

"Do you suspect me too?" She asks him.

Abhijeet observes her for a minute.

"I… I don't know. I can't ignore the evidence, Tarika." He starts.

"Don't say that… not you." She whispers, tears finally overflowing her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all he says before leaving the lab.

She clenches her hands into fists and packs up her stuff before leaving.

A/N: Why the fuck these prompts so sad? Jk I make them sad XD it's so smol, I'm sorry, but I'm working on another one. :P


	15. Is That My Shirt?

**#4 – "Is that my shirt?"**

Daya, Tarika, Muskaan, Tasha and Vivek went undercover at a party last night and had come back around 2:30 in the morning. They were all tired and decided to stay over at Abhijeet's house.

Abhijeet had offered his bed to the girls who managed to squeeze on to it while the boys were in the living room.

Daya called the couch which left Abhijeet and Vivek on the floor with blankets under them.

 **The next morning:**

Abhijeet wakes up and sits up, stretching. His back pops and he groans as he runs a hand through his hair.

He glances over to Vivek who was sleeping with a string of drool across his cheek. He smirks and shifts his gaze to Daya, who was snoring like a buzz saw. He rolls his eyes fondly and gets up.

He heads to the bathroom then into the kitchen and sees Tarika. He takes in her appearance; her back was to him and she was wearing a loose white collared shirt. Her legs were bare and her hair was in a bun. She was looking quite comfortable.

"Is that my shirt?" He asks, voice rough from disuse.

She startles and turns around.

"Yeah." She smiles. "It's more comfortable than my dress.

"Yeah? It looks good on you." He says.

"Thanks." She blushes.

He hums and help her make breakfast for the rest of the crew.


End file.
